parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 9
Here is part nine of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo). Cast *Percy the Small Engine as Dumbo *Bert Raccoon (from The Raccoons) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers) as Mrs. Jumbo *Rosie the Pink Engine as Giddy *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Prissy *Nellie (from Nellie the Elephant) as Catty *Piella Bakewell (from Wallace and Gromit) as Matriarch *Jessie (from Toy Story), Lady Kluck, Maid Marian (from Robin Hood), and Lady Tramine's Two Stepdaughters (from Cinderella) as Other Female Elephants *Plankton (from Spongebob Squarepants) as The Ringmaster *Mortimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Cartoons and Films) as Smitty the Bully *The Monkeys (from The Jungle Book) as The Pink Elephants *Stanley the Silver Engine, Toby the Tram Engine, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos (from Thomas and Friends) as The Crows *Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mr. Stork *Archie (from Archie and Friends) as Casey Jr. *Other Humans and Animals as The Circus Animals Transcript *Plankton: Ladies and gentlemen, we will now present for your entertainment, the most stupendous, magnificent, super-colossal spectical. On this tiny, little, insignificant ball, we will construct for you a pyramid, not of wood, not of stone-- *Nellie: To way he speaks, you would think he's about to do it. *Piella Bakwell: The stuffed shirt! *Plankton: ...pyramid of ponderous, pulsating, pulchritudinous pachyderms! I give you the females. (Fanfare, Then The Music Begins Playing, as Rosie, Belle, Nellie, Piella Bakewell, Jessie, Lady Kluck, Maid Marian, and Lady Tramine's Two Stepdaughters change into their bikinis with Rosie putting on her rubber ring, armbands, noseplug, and swimcap. Piella Bakewell goes on the Ball, and asks for Belle's Help) *Piella Bakewell: Aren't we a bit clumsy? (gets Nellie's help) *Nellie: Losing a little weight, eh, Belle? *Belle: You're so beautiful and stronger than I thought, dearie. *Piella Bakewell: Quiet up there! Attend to your work, girls. *Jessie: Yes, girls. Ready to go high? *Lady Kluck: Ready. *Maid Marian: Up we go. *Anastasia: Steady as we go. *Nellie: Oh, my goodness! *Piella Bakewell: Take your foot out of my eye. Clumsy ox. *Drizella: Whoops! Sorry. (The Girls Nearly Fall Down) *Anastasia: Ohh! Steady, girls. *Lady Kluck: Okay, I'm not going to like it this way. *Maid Marian: But we're trying not to fall. *Jessie: And be careful. *Maid Maian: Oh, mercy! It's so hard then, isn't it? *Rosie: Yes, it is. (slips off) Oh no! (nearly falls down until Jessie grabs and puts Rosie on the top) *Jessie: I've got you, Rosie. *Rosie: Thanks, Jessie. (climbs on top of the girls and sits on top of the other females) *Jessie: You're welcome, Rosie. *Bert Raccoon: Boy, that was a close one. They're almost ready now, Scrappy. Don't forget to wave that flag. (Scrappy waves the flag) Okay, okay, don't wave it nomore. I saw you. Now, look. All you gotta do is run out, see? Jump on the springboard. *Percy: Right. *Bert Raccoon: Alright! Now show me just how you'll be able to do it. (Percy starts to run, but trips, and falls over, only to surprise Bert) *Bert Raccoon: That's it. At a boy. That's the stuff. Come on. Ohhhhhhh, Percy! (astonished) Oh, those ears! (worried) We'd better do something, quick. (Fanfare) *Plantkon: Ladies and gentlemen, you have now see the impossible accomplished in front of your faces. 7 jungle giants each one weighing... *Piella Bakewell: That windbag! Why doesn't he come to the point? *Plankton: And now, I present the world's smallest little rabbit who will spring from this springboard in one spring to the top of this pyramid, waving his little flag for a grand climax. *Rosie: I have a bad feeling about this. *Plankton: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Percy! (Fanfare) (Crowd Laughing) *Percy: Aw, shut up and stop laughing at me. Uh, Bert. I'm afraid to do this. *Bert Raccoon: Come on! Get goin'! What's the matter with you?! Percy, it's your cue! You're on, Percy! Get going, will you?! *Percy: Okay, I'm going, I'm going! (Bert nods and watches Percy, who starts to run faster, but trips over, and falls over the springboard, before he hits the ball, that wobbles, and sends all the girls falling down, and landing right on Piella Bakewell, who can't keep her balance, and rushes forward) *Bert Raccoon: Percy, stop! You'll fall and hurt yourself! (the Crowd screams) *Piella Bakewell: Oof! (trumpets forward) *Percy: Uh-oh. *Plankton: Everyone! *Bert Raccoon: Look out! It's going to fall! (the crowd scream as muffled trumpeting sounds are with a Loud Trumpet blowing) *Piella Bakewell: Out of my way, assassin! (the girls keep crashing until they break the tent after the crowd leaves. The tent falls down and breaks apart and causes the people to leave) *Bert Raccoon: (in Adult Copper's voice) Oh, no! No! (Percy waves his flag in dissapointment) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoof